Magical Creatures
The lands of Xadia are full of magical creatures. All of these creatures are connected to one of the six Primal Sources, which allows them to naturally harness magical energy from their respective Source. Dark magic, however, uses the essence within magical creatures to unleash dark power. Adoraburrs A small, fuzzy and colorful creature. Multiple adoraburrs will stick together.Book Three, Chapter 2:"The Crown" Adoraburrs are highly communal creatures who can thrive in almost any Xadian ecosystem, but they are primarily found just east of the Border in the shady comfort of the Moonshadow Forest. Moonshadow Elves are particularly fond of them.TDP Official Website - Sightseeing Adoraburrs Amblers Amblers are among the largest magical creatures in Xadia and are connected to the Earth Primal. They can be used as mounts to travel across the Midnight Desert. They have long necks, tails, and legs, as well as two toes on each foot. Amblers appear rather mammalian due to having fur and long floppy ears. Their tremendous size allows the rider to evade the vicious creatures that lurk on the desert's surface, such as the Soulfang Serpents. Their immense size presumably allows them to resist the bite of the Soulfangs, as many Soulfangs are struggling to bring down a single Ambler, even after several minutes of constant attacks. Ancient White Stags No information besides name available yet . Archangel Lunaris Archangel Lunaris are giant moon moths that are connected to the Moon Primal. They are used to track sources of moon energy, especially creatures that are connected to the moon e.g. Moonshadow Elves. An Archangel Lunaris was used by Soren in an attempt to find the camp of the Moonshadow Elf assassins. Banthers Banthers are creatures that resemble a mix of a panther and a bear and are native to the kingdom of Katolis. They have black fur with gray markings, and they are about the size of large horses. They are far less ferocious than they appear, as Ezran was able to befriend several throughout his adventures, including asking two of them to give him and Corvus a ride back to the castle in Katolis' capital. According to Ezran, they like praise, compliments and a friendly scratch under the chin every now and then. The Banther Lodge of Katolis is named after these creatures. Dragons .]]Dragons are powerful reptilian beings that can live for centuries and have deep connections to the Primal Sources. They rule the lands of Xadia alongside the elves, and the most powerful of their race is crowned King or Queen of the Dragons. Elves Elves are humanoid beings that are divided into six subspecies, each corresponding to the different Primal Sources. Each sub-species have their respective societies but are united for the most part. They rule the lands of Xadia alongside the dragons. Emberback Spiders Emberback Spiders are spiders that appear to be connected to the Sun Primal. An Emberback Spider was used by Claudia to cast a dark magic spell conjuring a small flame in Bloodthirsty. Ferocious Lions No information besides name available yet . Glow Toads .|thumb|100px]]Glow Toads are toad-like creatures that are connected to the Sun Primal. Despite being used for bait among deep-sea fishermen, they are remarkably intelligent and trainable pets. Gryphons Gryphons are winged, four-legged, bird-like creatures. They are known to be poached for their eyes, feathers and their talons, which serve as ingredients for dark magic spells. Magma Titans Magma Titans are large humanoid beings that are connected to the Earth Primal. They mainly appear as giants covered in a plated armor of rocks and lava. The hearts of Magma Titans can be used in a dark magic spell that can favorably alter weather. Moon Phoenixes ]]Moon Phoenixes are large bird-like creatures that are connected to the Moon Primal. Like Phoenixes in contemporary mythology, they can be reborn after dying, being consumed in their unique blue flames before burning to ashes. Moonstriders Moonstriders are slim and tall canine creatures that are connected the Moon Primal. The Moonstrider is a notoriously stubborn and solitary creature. Far more difficult to tame than the Shadowpaw, they require an experienced rider with the patience to challenge the creature’s prideful nature. Sea Serpents No information besides name available yet . Shadow Spiders No information besides name available yet . Silver-eyed Foxes No information besides name available yet . Shadowpaws Shadowpaws are horned feline creatures that are connected to the Moon Primal. Despite enormous physical strength and ferocity under duress, the Shadowpaw was the first creature companion to the Moonshadow Elves. The Shadowpaw’s protective, familial nature proved a natural match to the Elves’ reclusive, intimate lifestyles. Soulfang Serpents Soulfang Serpents are snake-like creatures that dwell in the black sands of the Midnight Desert in Xadia. Their bite consumes the spirit of their prey, turning their bodies into empty husks. Twin-Tailed Inferno-Tooth Tigers Twin-Tailed Inferno-Tooth Tigers are horned feline creatures that are connected to the Sun Primal. It is said that they can sense the light and the darkness within a person’s heart. Unicorns Unicorns, including Pearl UnicornsTDP Official Primal Source Quiz, are horse-like creatures that carry a horn on their forehead. They are known to be poached for their horns in order to craft dark magic recipes.Forbes.com Unnamed Fish These unnamed fish are large fish-like creatures that are connected to the Ocean Primal. They have dark green scales with six barbels, translucent light green fins, a bright green tongue, and four red eyes. Unnamed Squirrel These unnamed squirrels are small critters resembling tree squirrels and are connected to the Moon Primal. The furry animals, whose fur appears in blue and yellow shades, are native to the Moonshadow Forest of Xadia.Book Three, Chapter 2:"The Crown" References }} Navigation Category:World Category:Fauna Category:A to Z